Wallace Langham
|birth_place = Fort Worth, Texas, U.S. |birth_name =James Wallace Langham II |yearsactive = 1985–present |occupation = Actor |spouse = Laura Langham (1986-1998) Karey Richard (November 3, 2002-present) }} James Wallace Langham II (born March 11, 1965) is an American actor who has been seen on many television shows either in guest roles or starring roles. He is probably best known for his role as David Hodges in the American crime drama television series CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Film career Formerly billed as Wally Ward, Langham first got his start in the John Hughes movie Weird Science, as well as in The Invisible Kid and the ABC Afterschool Special entitled Just a Regular Kid: An AIDS Story, but later moved to roles as a young bigot in Soul Man and as a gang leader in The Chocolate War. He appeared in the Eddie Murphy comedy Daddy Day Care and was last seen on film in the comedy Little Miss Sunshine. He also starred in Combat High (1986) (TV) (as Wally Ward) .... Percival 'Perry' Barnett Television career Langham dropped the Ward moniker in the 1990s as he moved to more adult roles, appearing as a regular in the much-hyped but short-lived CBS series WIOU. His big breakthrough came when he was cast as Phil, the cynical staff writer for insecure talk show host Garry Shandling, in HBO's sitcom The Larry Sanders Show. Langham then took on a role in NBC's Veronica's Closet, playing Kirstie Alley's gay assistant Josh. He then appeared on the Joan Cusack sitcom What About Joan?. He has guest-starred on many shows including, Murphy Brown, NewsRadio, ER, Murder, She Wrote, Sex and the City, 21 Jump Street, Medium, The Twilight Zone, The Outer Limits, Star Trek: Voyager, Curb Your Enthusiasm, and Grace Under Fire. He was the voice of Andy French on the animated series Mission Hill, as well as the Care-Bots in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Basil Karlo/Clayface in The Batman and Orm/Ocean Master in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. He can be seen starring as lab technician David Hodges on the CBS hit series CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. In the eighth season premiere, Langham was listed in the main titles. Personal life Langham was born in Fort Worth, Texas, the son of Sunni, a costume designer, and James Langham, an elevator repairman. He is part of the pre-show for the ride DINOSAUR in Disney's Animal Kingdom in Orlando, Florida. He explains the reason for going back in time and saving a stray dinosaur and his voice can be heard throughout the attraction. In March 2000, Langham pleaded no contest to battery charges after beating a gay tabloid reporter (who had allegedly made accusations against Langham's girlfriend's tattoos; the reporter in turn claimed that Langham yelled homophobic slurs at him while he was being beaten) and was ordered to serve three years probation and to serve 450 hours of community service for gay and lesbian charities, and to donate $10,000 to the Los Angeles Gay and Lesbian Center.Gay, Lesbian Center Gets $10,000 as Part of SentenceLangham's 'Closet' Bursts In exchange for pleading no contest, prosecutors dropped a hate crime charge that had been filed against him. In a statement, Langham said he supports gay rights "and would have never attacked anyone had I not first been provoked."Monitor Filmography *''Weird Science'' (1985) as Art *''Soul Man'' (1986) as Barky Brewer *''Combat High'' (1986) as Percival 'Perry' Barnett (billed as Wally Ward) *''The Chocolate War'' (1988) as Archie Costello *''The Invisible Kid'' (1988) as Milton McClane *''Martians Go Home'' (1989) as Voyeur Martian *''Under The Boardwalk'' (1989) as Backwash *''Vital Signs'' (1990) as Grant *''WIOU'' (1990-1991 fourteen episodes) as Willis Teitlbaum *''The Larry Sanders Show'' (1992-1998 seventy-five episodes) as Phil *''Newsradio'' (1995-1996 two episodes) as Jeff *''Michael'' (1996) as Bruce Craddock *''Veronica's Closet'' (1997-2000 sixty-four episodes) as Josh Blair *''Mission Hill'' (1999-2002 thirteen episodes) as Andy French *''Sister Mary Explains It All'' (2001) as Aloysius Benheim *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2003–Present) as David Hodges *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' (2005) as Man in Bathroom *''Medium'' (2005 two episodes) as Alan *''I Want Someone to Eat Cheese With'' (2006) as Claude Clochet *''Little Miss Sunshine'' (2006) as Kirby *''The Great Buck Howard'' (2008) as Dan Green *''Growing Op'' (2008) as Bryce Dawson *''Monk'' (2009) "Mr. Monk and the Dog" *''The Social Network'' (2010) as Peter Thiel References External links * * Category:1965 births Category:Actors from Texas Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Fort Worth, Texas cs:Wallace Langham de:Wallace Langham es:Wallace Langham is:Wallace Langham it:Wallace Langham nl:Wallace Langham ja:ウォレス・ランガム no:Wallace Langham pl:Wallace Langham pt:Wallace Langham